Effective Targeted Delivery of RNA-based Vaccines and Therapeutics: RNA-based vaccines and therapeutics have emerged as great promise for HIV prevention and treatment, respectively. However, many obstacles still need to be overcome, in particular RNA instability, manufacturing problems, and clinically relevant delivery mechanisms of RNA into target cells. The primary objective is to develop improved platform technologies for the delivery of RNA into specific cells and tissues to improve the efficacy of HIV vaccines or therapeutics. To enhance the efficacy of traditional HIV vaccines and therapeutics, combinations of cytokines, adjuvants, broadly neutralizing monoclonal antibodies, immune checkpoint inhibitors, etc. can also be co-delivered in mRNA form.